


The Sunset

by B33skn33s



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33skn33s/pseuds/B33skn33s
Summary: Just a short love story.





	The Sunset

The way the sun sets on a cool November night can change a person. You are my sun setting on a cool November night. I didn’t know it at first, of course. That’s never something you know, until it’s too late to know and you’re stuck looking back and asking yourself “why” instead of looking forward and asking him. I don’t know where to begin except at the beginning. But beginnings are never the actual beginning. Our beginning was on a Thursday. But the real beginning was a Sunday. A Sunday in April around three in the afternoon, but who is keeping track of that sort of thing? I was on my same three in the afternoon Sunday walk that I have taken at three in the afternoon every Sunday since I moved to this town four years ago. I was with Zooey, dog, not person, and he had just pulled me towards a beautiful girl with a shiny brown coat, again, dog, not person. It was almost like that scene in 101 Dalmatians, minus the chaos, London, and the dalmatians. Anyway, there I am trying to untangle Zooey from this darling girl and I hear the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard followed by, “oh come on, Franny, have some class!” And then it happened. Something happened. I don’t quite know what it was. But I looked up, shocked, and said, probably the dumbest thing I have ever said to a stranger with a dog that looks nothing like my dog at all, “our dogs are siblings!” And I immediately mentally smacked myself for being such a ditz, but then, I heard that laugh again and you said, “Seymour, Buddy, Boo-Boo, Walt, Waker, Zooey?” And at the last name my little mutt went nuts and you laughed again. I could have married you right there under that oak tree in the park. But instead, I returned the laugh, apologized for my dog’s harassment, and did what I do best, ran away. Kicking myself all the way home for not giving you my own name. Or my number. Or my ring size.

  
Jump to Tuesday and I’m running late for work, of course, and out of coffee at home, of course, so I am forced to stop at the coffee shop that I rarely go to between home and work. I order my usual cup of sludge that I use to chase down the giant biscuit I try to hurriedly stuff down. Biscuit hanging from my mouth, almost to the door, I hear, “Hey! It’s my dog’s brother’s mom!” I blamed my choking on the biscuit. You laughed. I yelled, “sorry! So late!” over my shoulder and jumped in my car. Again, kicking myself and wondering what the hell is wrong with me and why am I set on this masochistic journey I have put myself on. It’s still Tuesday. It is my lunch break and since I was late I, of course, have to leave the office to get lunch. I walk across the street to get a smoothie, knowing I’ll be safe from choking if I encounter any surprises. I do a quick scan of the place and see no jack-in-the-boxes waiting to jump out. I order my smoothie and a cookie because I can’t say no to a giant ginger snap. As I am making my way back across the street it isn’t words, I hear, but screeching tires. And I look up and there you are, less than a foot from my shins, well your fender is. Cars are honking, a foreman is yelling, a jackhammer pounds the sidewalk to my left. This cacophony of sound turns into my angels singing hallelujah, the trumpets blasting, all signs that this is it, my moment has come at last. And instead of running away, I got into your car. In hindsight, that was in the top five on my list of dumbest things I have ever done. But I got in, wrote my number on a napkin in your glove compartment, signed it Zooey’s mom, and went back to work as if nothing happened. And then hours went by and I heard nothing, and I thought, of course, I am too crazy for you. But then Wednesday evening came around and my phone lit up with the first non-work or family related call since 2012. And, against all instinct, I answered. And the first sound I heard was your laugh. Followed by your name. It wasn’t until the end of the call that I gave you mine. Coy wasn’t my thing, but I was doing alright. I agreed to go to dinner with you the following night.

  
I was a wreck until we both sat down at the table, and then everything calmed. We talked. And we talked. And we laughed. And I talked and you laughed. And you talked and I laughed. And then we both talked some more. And then the waiter came and said the place was closing soon and we really needed to go. But I didn’t want this night to end and I could tell you didn’t either. But I went back to coy and said I had fun and maybe we could see each other again, sometime. And you agreed. And then sometime turned into Friday and it happened all over again. And then it was Saturday and then Sunday. And then every day of the week went by. Along with the month. And then it was a year. And then it was five. And now, here we are. And it’s November. And here I am. And, where are you?

  
Everyone fights. We fight. But not like this. This was a big fight. And over what? I don’t even remember anymore. Do you? And so, I went to the front door, I needed some air. And I opened it and there you were. Keys in hand, sitting on the front step. You left hours ago, and this is where you’ve been the entire time. So, I sat down next to you, put my head on your shoulder, and said, “let’s just watch the sun set.” And you laughed and everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep and just realized you could post original works that weren't fandoms, so here we are.


End file.
